Curiosity Killed the Spy
by DanieLovesYou
Summary: Post Only the Good spy Young. Cammie knows that her life is gonna change. But she didn't expect to meet a special little bunch, who have decided to make sure she finds her answers; even if the die trying. Because after all Curiosity Killed the Spy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone this is my first fanfic, i really hope you like it. There will be Brant, Jiz, Nacey, and Zammie later on. Right now It's just natalia and cammie stopping the circle!**

**I wish I was there with them. :(**

**Disclaimer: everthing belongs to ally except some character including natalia and the plot...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

You can call me a wimp, and I won't get mad (but I will break you). I was supposed to be a spy. And what am I doing right now? That's right. I'm running away. But I need answers. I'm tired of people keeping something from me. So here I am, sneaking out of Gallagher, and all I can think about is what I am supposed to do. I wasn't exactly fully trained. Sure I fought off the Circle of Caven once (let's say I got really lucky), but that totally didn't mean I was ready to take down a super-secretive-spy-organization completely made of assets or informants; or otherwise known as the Circle Of Caven. Oh, hey did I mention they wanted me for an unknown reason? Yeah, I bet you thought your life was bad. Might as well say that I am the infamous Cameron Ann Morgan. Well, anyways back to me sneaking out. Now technically it shouldn't be easy to sneak out of spy school, but I am the Chameleon and I do know every passage way in this mansion, even though all the passage ways were blocked, I found my way to the pigeon room, turned off the cameras, and scaled down the wall.

I ran to the farthest part of the forest behind my school and climbed over the stone wall that shunned me from the rest of the world. I checked for cameras (because there's no point in trying to sneak out if your mom catches you!) and I felt regretful. I know I'm doing this for answers, but also for my dad and I wasn't going to stop until I saw him; alive or dead. I hotwired Liz's Dodge minivan and made a break for the highway. I need to hack into the CIA base in Washington, DC and locate all of the Circle double agent suspects and well... I'd have to start from there.

Getting out of Roseville was too easy it should have been illegal. I seriously think no one saw me yet. I needed at least 20 minutes to even make my way out. I wasn't taking a chance. I was going to confuse my friends, mom, and Zach so they wouldn't find me. And if they happen to be in the same hotel as me, I'm the chameleon, I'll make it by. I was hiding, I was going incognito. No one will or will ever find me. I was gonna be careful, change my patterns daily. I had a plan; I was going undercover to the COC bases and get any information I can. I'm going undercover, which means no one will be able to find me because I won't exist anymore. How So? You'll find out. I won't get hurt. Somehow I'll convince Zach's mom into letting me help her find myself, or rather Cammie. They won't see it. I could go several ways with destroying them. I could bomb all of their bases or I could shoot all of them personally. My biggest weapon would be Zach's mom. _Zach._ The boy himself was a mystery and maybe I'll come closer to figuring him out. He was another way I could go. No. No. No, it wouldn't work he was probably stuffed with trackers and bugs and he could give me away. And no Zach meant no distractions.

One other plan slipped into my mind. I could go somewhere and settle down completely. No one would suspect me because they were looking for a girl on the run, not a girl living in the middle of now where living a regular life. I am far from regular. But that wouldn't get me any answers either. So screw it.

I'd packed for this (what did you think I'd go unprepared?) and decided to stay at a hotel right outside Roseville. I was going up to my room when I saw her. This girl with sad grey eyes and long pitch black hair that fell down her pale face. She wasn't fat, or skinny; tall or short; ugly or beautiful. She was a chameleon. She was like me. When I saw her she smiled and walked up to me and asked, "Are you Cameron Morgan?" I know it was reckless, I know could have died; but there was innocence in her eyes, something I'd never feel again. So that's why I nodded and she smiled again.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Natalia. Natalia Rojas. I'm a gallagher girl; well I was going to be one anyways. I've heard about you. Many things about you. Most when I came to visit Gallagher last week, but I've heard about you before." This scared me. What if she was working for the Circle? My mind went through a million different scenarios. She didn't even notice that my face dropped. She must not be a spy, since she gave away her name. But her smile only widened. "I've been looking for you, see, I happen to know a little something about your _difficult_ situation..." Oh, no she didn't. "Um, can we go inside; it would be too dangerous to talk out here." Her body and face stiffened, but still kept a gentle quality. What was that supposed to mean? But I was in need of help, so I led her into my room and she sat on the couch while I sat on the coffee table.

"So... exactly what do you know?" I mean I had to start somewhere! She was silent for a few seconds and then started.

"Well, I might as well start from the beginning. I am a regular girl; I grew up in New Jersey and was born into a non-spy family. I play softball and I like to machine sew. I am as regular as anyone can get. I am 13 years old." This was way too easy. No wonder she wasn't a spy. Somehow I felt like I could trust her. Something, deep down, in my soul whispered that she had all the answers. That she didn't want to hurt me, but help me. It was the hurt in her voice. The pain that reflected her pain.

I realized something in the way she looked, ready to reveal the story.

"I was trained by the CIA, I'm one of the top agents and I heard you left so I wanted to help you. I want to do because I know you'll need those diaries for answers. You need backup and since you don't have your friends you need someone." She surprised me, she knew a lot more than she was willing to tell, sure she didn't know a lot about spying, but she knew about friendship, trust, and charity. "You need someone to make sure your friends are ok. Someone they don't know, like me." The whole point of his trip-slash-mission-slash-life-threatening-situation was to protect my friends. This girl was right and I knew that was going to be a problem. "And you need someone to stop you from going crazy." I laughed because I liked her because she was straight-forward, not mysterious like some other boy that I know.

"So whataya say? Can I help you?" Wow. This girl is going to ask me. Seriously. Might as well, answer.

"Of Course you can. But this is gonna be dangerous, you might not come out alive." I had to warn her.

"Oh, Please. All my friends and family already think I'm dead because I ran away from Gallagher the day a man was arrested for killing. No body found. I've got my cover. But you need yours." She looked at me up and down and I couldn't help wonder what her evil mind was planning.

"Ok I was thinking we could go undercover in the Circle and work from the inside. That way I won't be seen as Cammie, and I could mislead the Circle."

"That's what I was thinking, but we better train hard. The Circle is hard to get into and we need to make it to the top fast." I nodded. "But we'll have to go undercover in the CIA too; you know to get them out of the loop. We'll get any information on your dad and what the Circle what's from you and then destroy the Circle." "Wait what about my mom and friends?" I had to ask, they were a problem of their own.

"Well, they are inevitable, so we'll just have to be quick and save them if they get into any trouble." She seemed so uncertain with that plan. I wish I would tell her that we could knock them out and be done with it.

"I guess we should start packing since were done planning." This was going to be a breeze with this girl. I was actually worrying that I was going to mess up and she would pay; definitely not the other way around.

"Oh but there's Zach. He's the biggest problem. He could make us lose our cover and die." I tried to ignore how blunt that statement was and realize that Zach was a problem. He wasn't going to stop until his gallagher girl was in his arms again. And he wouldn't mind killing a few circle agents to get closer. Then I thought what I feared.

"He could help us I mean he hates his mom. It won't be that hard."

"No that won't work because your _relationship,_" that word was covered with so much sarcasm that I could see it on the floor, "will get in the way and he'll do anything for you. His interest with you could kill." She was right. Zach was also a distraction to me. Then I saw her jump like forgot something and went searching in her bag until she took out a small spray of sorts.

"This is a tracker killer. I made it myself. When sprayed on, it will activate and release any tracker, bug, or camera on you to the floor. It would be useless not to put a tracker on you knowing that you are in so much danger, but it will give us away. What we need is everyone to think your dead before we come into the spotlight and say that you're not to everyone. So I'll spray this on you and anybody with a hope that they found you will be fooled." Without hesitation she sprayed it all over me, front and back. Seven tracked fell from my clothes_. Liz. _I would hate her if I didn't run away from her.

"Ok so, in time, they will some come here so we better leave pack your stuff and spray the rest of you clothes too. We wouldn't want them to find us. Meet me in the lobby in 10. Ok?" I nodded. This girl was taking charge and wasn't afraid of scaring the cheese out of me. This was it what I was waiting for. No one could stop us now. We were going into his world as dead girls with disguises who have leads on the aforementioned dead girls. It was all too genius and too smart. No one would think of us like that. Never. I grabbed my luggage and left my hotel room to find Natalia already there. She was overflowing with excitement, we both checked out to find the Liz's car in the valet. Natalia suggested that it was probably tracked so we found a small black car that we used a master key on and left. We hopped in and she gave me directions, to where I wasn't really sure; but I knew she wouldn't hurt me. I was probably dumb to trust her since I barely even knew her; but she had told me her life story, and I bet she already knew mine.

"So do you always have stuff life tracker spray?" It could be useful to a teenage spy sometimes; especially if your friends are crazy freaks who track you.

"Yeah, I make stuff like that. I've got spray that shows fingerprints on any surface and shoes that are multiple weapons. You'll see it all later." I really wanted to know where were going, but instead I brought up the radio when Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne filled the car. She seemed to love that song. She did sort of give that spunky sort of rocking vibe.

I knew that things were going to get hard, but I was prepared for whatever life was going to throw at me, after all I had a partner in crime now.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? don't worry it gets better as it goes on. I can wait to post the second chapter yay!<strong>

**Please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so bad that I haven't updated in such a long time.**

**So my computer was being mean and didn't work. Bah! Humbug!**

**Anyways here it is chapter 2 of Curiosity Killed the Spy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not the gallagher girls.**

**WITH LUV, NAT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Needless to say, I don't like this. I mean what's happening to me right now. Spies don't trust. It's a law of nature. Like Macey McHenery never gets pimples. And yet, here I am driving off to an unknown location with Natalia. I'm so reckless. I'm a bomb waiting to explode.

**Convert Operations Report**

**Cammie Morgan and Natalia Rojas, hereby known as The Operatives.**

**Operative Morgan started off the summer looking for answers, taking her away from Ga****llagher. The Operatives went to a remote location with little amount of security cameras, even though Operative Rojas said they were perfectly fine. Operative Morgan disagreed. **

The house was small, quiet, cute and most of all unsuspecting. There were only a few cameras that lined the hallways. The house blended in. It was a chameleon in it's own way. And I loved it. On the car ride there I made a new best friend.

**Operative Morgan also learned that Operative Rojas grew up in a mansion, favorite color is green, hates bugs and meat, and has in her possession the diaries of Gillian Gallagher and more. Operative Morgan also learned that there were _many _spiders in the safe house.**

Daniella was younger that me no doubt, I was seventeen and she was thirteen. She had plenty of time to make mistakes, I didn't. We couldn't risk our lives. We had to be flawless. She didn't even notice how uneasy I was about this.

We walked in and I went up to my new room and unpacked. I layed on the bed as I took in my surrondings, the exact placement of my thing and I notice something behing my closet. YES! I really hoped that was a new secret passage way, because I really needed on right now. I push what seemed to be a stone back and a passageway appears. I walk down a narrow hallway until I reach a flight of stairs. Coming down I notice a large room with a large map on side of the room. There were shelves of cool spy gagets, wigs, makeup, and more. This was like spy heaven. Then I heard Nat come down. "Oh, I guess you really do like secret passages ways. But It's okay cause I do too!" she handed me a charming smile, I had never seen; before turning on the large electronic map. "do we have a plan?"

"Yeah, find and sneak into a COC base and try to take it down."

"Well, that was pretty vague." She looked at me.

"Alright what about we disguise ourselves and enter the Circle. That way we have rights to get any documents that we need."

"That's what I'm talking about Cams."

**Operative Morgan found it hard to concentrate on a more detailed plan when she could only think about a certain Blackthorne Boy.**

Wait blackthorne boy! YES SCORE I GOT AN IDEA! "Alright D, I got an I idea. Why don't we break into Blackthrone and see if we can find anyone who worked in the Circle. They're has to be someone else who tried to take down the Circle. And where better than Blackthorne?"

"Sounds good. Just one small, minor question."

"What?"

"What's Blackthorne?"

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Alright stop looking at me like that, and just just tell me what Blackthorne is?"

"It's a school for assassins... boy assassins." And with that her eyes bugged out like she was in extreme pain. Trust me. She wasn't. Not yet at least.

All of the sudden she smirked that I'm-up-to-so-much-right-now smirk and added, "I'm so in."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright when I writing this I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Since you've been gone.<strong>

**Yeah story of my life.**

**Anyways srry for any grammer and spelling mistakes. **

**I'm only 13 for crying out loud. (lol I wasn't crying)**

**Tons of luv **

**-Nat-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Chapter 3 **

**WOW i can already see how bad this is going to be. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

"Hey check this out!" Nat called from the hallway.

"What?" I said peaking my head into the halway to see a startled Nat and a wet newspaper.

"There's this story. About a girl. Carly Alva. Appartly someone showed up at her house to kill her family including her." She entered my room and sat down on my bed.

"And why is this important?"

"Well the assassin came in and shot her Mom and Dad; and then went up looking for her but foung nothing. He went into the bathroom where Carly was hiding behind a shower curtain. WOW real orginal," We both snickered, "Anyways so the guy shot her not competely sure that she was behind the curtain and left. She stood there waiting until he left and then called the police and ambulance and she lived," she said looking up from the newspaper.

"Alright, it's a great story and evertything; but what's so important?" she was wasting valueable when I could be SLEEPING!

"Well, I looked her up in the CIA database and it said that she was joining a CIA training camp and... get this her parents were world class spies. Until they got in some... er... let's say complications and they had to hide. Then they had her. She has the same training as any Gallagher Girl." she gave my an evil smirk, "This is our girl, not to mention she's got to be some heck of a spy to survive three bullets."

"Yeah, you're right we need her. So exactly how are we gonna get her. I mean can we just break her out of the CIA camp?" she nodded, "Ok, well break her out, but let's move on to a more important topic, like how are we gonna fake my death?"

"Alright I got an idea. Here take this bullet proff vest with a fake blood pouch and can you apply make up to make it look like your bruised?"

"You think I can't?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold the attitude. And be down stairs in an hour. Good? Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Alright Nat what are we doing?"<p>

"Were going to fake your death. I'll explain. We'll have the Circle and your family and friends see a video where you will 'die'. OK? So we'll start by talking smack and then I'll shoot you the heart where the fake blood will spill out and thus everyone will think you are dead."

"WOW, you actually have something up there, Rojas."

"I'd say the same thing about you, Morgan."

And we went out and did it. Sometimes right before I fall alsleep I can still hear everyone's yells as they watch the fake blood pour out of me.

I'll live with the guilt.

* * *

><p>The next morning was extremly quiet. Until Nat opend her mouth.<p>

"There's no turning back now right?"

"What do you mean, Nat?"

"I mean, that I ... er... haven't exactly been truthful to you, Cam."

"Explain, now you have me interigued," I said while I crossed my arms over my chest, and thought _Oh! this is gonna be good_.

"So when I told you that I worked for CIA, I was lying. I haven't even seen a CIA base. And the reason why I lied is because of my parents."

"WAIT? WHAT?"

"My parents worked for the Circle, but that's why I ran away. I didn't like what they were doing and I had to leave and help you. I couldn't let my parents kill someone else. Cam please believe me. I'm not working for my mom, and if I told you that my parents worked for the Circle, You would have never let me help you. At all. I had to. Cam, I had to," she said as millions of cold tears gently streamed down her face. I came to her with a hug.

"I believe you, Nat. But now we've got more important things to deal with. And just asking who are your parents."

She looked me in the eye, lookign for some kind of clue, "No, You're not going to like it and-"

"Who are they?" I cut her off.

"Mark Rojas and... Cassandra Goode."

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me right?" I yelled while storming across the room to the window.

"No, I'm not. Cassandra had 7 children with Chris Goode and had gotten married to him. At the time of her last pregrancy, My dad and his ex-wife had gotten married. I don't know who the last Goode's were, but I was born 2 months after them. And then Cassandra Goode joined the Circle and locked up her ex-husband, Chris. She got married with my dad after she killed my real mom. She was nice to me, but I've always had the guilt that she left her children parentless. They were never there for me, I had billions of rude nannies and maids and bulters. But one made me change my mind and go to your side. Her name was Abby. She was my nanny for like two days. She told me things I didn't know and with that I was able to get training and... I had to lie to you to make it work. I'm sorry. But I need to help them, the Goode's. Who knows what happened to them..."

"Who were those children, exactly?" I asked because there was one Blackthorne Boy I had in mind.

"Honestly, I don't know," I continued to look out the window until she said, "But we are going to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>So guess what?<strong>

**I'm on spring Break which means I'll a lot of time to Write! Yay!**

**I haven't written in a long time because of homework and finals and 8th grade graduation practice and play practice and softball.**

**Yeah, I have a very busy schedule. **

**Anyways, REVEIW!**

**I'll update soon**

**-Nat**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! I updated a few days ago and now I am back!**

**Do I have to even have to say how happy I am right now?**

**And If I don't get anymore reviews I think I'm going to stop writing...**

**I know chapter 4 already disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't Beta.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"TAKE THE DAMN WIG CAM!" Nat screamed across the basement that actually contained tons and tons of disguises. Nat was trying to convince me to put on this long black wig. But the reason why I couldn't wear it was because it reminded me of the wig I had worn on the train during the campaign trail. And that is a memory I DON'T want to relive.

"Cam, the cover identity I stole says that you have black hair and green eyes. Here if you don't believe me look at it yourself," she threw the file across the tall marble table.

_Name: Vanessa Johnson_

_Age: 19_

_Likes: Fighting, Hitting, Flirting, Acting_

_Dislikes: Singing, Joking Around, Getting Distracted_

_Apperance: Black Hair, Green Eyes, Average Height, Light-skinned_

_Family: Haily and April Johnson_

_Relationships: Boyfriend- Hale Ryans_

**Covert Operations Report**

**Upon recieving cover Operative Morgan learned that another Operative would be joining the Operatives on this mission and will also go under cover.**

Giving up, I placed the wig into my backpack incase I needed to make a quick cover change. "Alright where are we going first?"

Natalia came to study me and answered, "New York City."

"Why New York?"

"Because I have to pick up a few thing from an apartment I used to live in and I know someone who could help us."

"Now you've got me interested," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry, it all be fine. It's not like someone is going to find us."

* * *

><p>We walked the cluttered streets of New York in our dumb diguises and tried our best to stay out of the spotlight. Nat led me down a street to a large apartment building and she entered saying hello to the door man and went straight to the elevator.<p>

Now I can't even say how first class this place was. There was royal purple painted walls and curtains and expensive furniture. She walked to a walk-in closet and took out a luggage and filled it with clothing, while I explored the apartment. It was fairly large, just like a New York Apartment should be.

"Natalia are you in here?" I heard a male voice from the doorway; one which actually startled me.

Yeah me.

The CIA Legend.

Way to go Cam.

"Oh Hi," said the boy who had just entered the room. He had bleach blond hair that came just over his emerald green eyes. He looked strong and built and sorta reminded me of Zach, only he had lighter skin and was slightly shorter. He was actually kind of hot. But SO not my type. If I even have a type. He used one of his charming smiles that probably made most girls weak at thier knees, but I only smiled back and said, "Oh hey."

Luckly Natalia decided to not embarrass me and join us. "Hey Xavier," oh hot guy has a name, "This is Cammie Morgan," she said motioning to me, "Cammie, this is Xavier Slane."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I extended my hand to shake his. "As well," he said while shaking my hand.

"Xavier, we're gonna need some help tracking members of the Circle, especially Cassandra Goode. Can you help us?" Nat put her hands into praying position as if that would help. So I decided to batt my eyelashes. That must have really got him because he nodded as if he wasn't able to speak.

"I'll take that luggage to my car, Natalia can you come with me to show me where to bring it?"

"Yeah sure Xavier. Cam can you go to this abonded warehouse to pick up a suitcase with different cover idenities?"

"Sure where is it?" I said while picking up my backpack.

"Down the block and make left. It's hard to miss."

"Alright. I guess I meet you guys later," I said while walking out of the apartment building as I watched Xavier and Nat drive away.

* * *

><p>There's a lot of things to like about New York in the summertime. Like how there are couples in cafes, bikers on the streets, families in the parks, and regular people just out to have a good time. Too bad I wasn't a regular person.<p>

I was almost to the warehouse when I relized something. How could Xavier recognize us if we were wearing disguises? I noticed a boy in a crowd in front of the warehouse. He looked like 14 or 15 years old. He wore black jeans, black Vans, and a Black hoodie. What a colorful wardrobe? I probably wouldn't have noticed him if it weren't for the slutty girl (that I was watching attentively) bump into him. When she tried to flirt with him, he told her to go to hell.

I entered the warehouse and climbed up a flight of stairs and entered the room with the suitcase in it. The room was pretty bare except for a table that had the suitcase on it.

"They said you were hard to catch, but I guess they were wrong." I turned aroung slowly to see the boy from the street. But what surprised me is what he did next. He pulled back his hood and a hairtie to reveal a full head of hair.

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

It was a chick. She noticed my open mouth and said, "Had you fooled didn't I? Don't get your panties in a twist. I don't work for the Circle. I work for the CIA. Well the Jouniors Department. Well I was supposed to get you. And I did. But since I hate the CIA for taking me away from a regular life. I'll let you off the hook." she turned on her heels when I stopped her.

"Who are you?"

"Carly. Carly Alva. Maybe you've read about me in the newspapers." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, you went to a CIA training camp where you became a actual Spy."

"How do you know that?"

"I hacked the CIA."

"Ohh, you must be a nerdy one." she said with a mocking smirk.

"Actually, no I'm a pavement artist."

"Well it didn't take me long to find you." what could I say some little girl had just beaten me at my own game.

"Today, is your lucky day Carly; because me and my partners are here to take you out of the CIA Camp so you can work with us."

"Huh?" she asked, utterly confused.

"My name is Cammie Morgan-"

"I know hwo you are."

"My partner had suggested that we talk to you about joining our little _group _to stop the Circle. You know what the Circle is right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"So whaddaya say? Wanna take down a terrorist organization?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good come with me. I'lll drive you to our base where you'll meet the rest of the team."

"Joy," she said with sarcasm. We walked to my car and she got into the passager seat as I placed the suitcase into the back and got into the driver seat.

"Are you ready?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

She game me a smirk and said, "Been ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright whaddaya think?<strong>

**Five reveiws before the next update. OK?**

**No Flames.**

**Luv ya, Nat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New Chapter!**

**I Finally wrote it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

"I've got a question?" Xavier called coming down the stairs.

"What?" I asked, not very pleased with my costume either.

"Do I really have to wear this sparkly jacket?" Xavier said with this sad-puppy-dog-face.

"Yes." Natalia stated plainly as she viewed her own cover.

"But, It makes me look gay," Xavier complained.

"Who says you weren't," Carly says with this duhh face.

"C'mon we're sacrificing too." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, you think I want to wear this?," Nat said with this very disgusted face.

"Well, I do," Carly said while smirking.

"Well, I'm not a freak like you Carly." Xavier said walking away.

"Thanks," Carly said with this fake smile that any civilan would have guessed as real. So you may be confused right now. We just got our covers. I was Hailey Johnson. Nat was Johnson. Carly was Conchetta Johnson and Xavier was Hale Ryans. Nat and Carls were my "sisters" and Xavier was my "Boyfriend."

There's some things I learned from my friends/teamates. Nat had long and silky black hair that fell over her light-skinned face and had grey eyes. Xavier had bleach blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was strong, built but most of all sweet and funny. Carly was like my long-lost sister. She had short black hair and tan skin and brown eyes. She was sacrastic and funny. She always made us laugh. She was very theatrical. She was an ultimate actress.

Together were perfect yet crazy, and I loved every single second. Nat was a skilled in disguises. Xavier was the fighter. Carls was the nerd (which she didn't mind refering to herself as that), and I was the pavement artist. Nat's codename was Black Swan. Carls was Rainstorm. Xavier's was Steel.

* * *

><p>"Yo Steel, it's Rainstorm did you find it yet?"<p>

"Rainstorm I'm trying, any luck Chameleon?"

"Nope how about you, Black Swan?"

"I got nothing."

"HAHA, It's Rainstorm I just found the enterance to the Circle's New York City Base it's write under the Subway staircase. WOW. These Circle people are sooo stupid."

"Alright Chameleon is coming."

"Black Swan is almost there."

"It's Steel, wait for me guys!"

"Nope" we all answered. As I reached the stair case I couldn't help wonder how exactly did Craly find it. Guess I'll find out later!

Stepping in the enterance I found a smirking Carly, a smiling Nat, and a dumb-looking Xavier. Of course!

"Ready to meet your mother in law, Cam?" Carly said a little bit too happy for this moment.

"Stop calling her that." I said defensively.

"Don't pretend it's not true." Xavier said grinning to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch your attitude, Missy," Nat said smirking.

* * *

><p>"Hello children, my name is Cassandra Goode, I'm in charge of completing top mission for the Circle. I hope you are useful to us. Please call me Cass." said the demon I now know as Cassandra Goode. Her red hair was still as bright as ever. But everytime I saw her eyes, I thought of Zach. We were walking down the hallway when we heard voices.<p>

"Didn't you know that you weren't allowed here?" said a really deep voice that scared the crap out of me.

"Didn't you learn about person hygenie?" snapped a younger voice that was memorizing. When we walking I had noticed the younger voice was Zach's. He looked better than ever and still probably stressed. He seemed more expirenced and smarter. He looked, dispite everything, desperate. One disguited look at us and he stormed out. Mrs. Goode spoke up.

"You'll have to forgive him, he doesn't like this buisness." No, Zach didn't like _her _buisness. Then I noticed how Nat looked at Cass. Almost disappointed. Then it hit me. Cassasndra Goode was her mother. All her life she knew her as her mother. And now she didn't know what to think of her. I wondered how did Nat felt when she found out her mom had another child. I saw how Xavier saw Zach; as if they were friends in an old life. But Carly's look was the best for me right now. She was smirking that devil's smirk at Mrs. Goode. Thank You Carly!

* * *

><p>"Well, that was boring." Nat said ploppong on the couch.<p>

"Yeah, I probably could have fallen asleep standing," Xavier said looking throught the fridge.

"Well I think...," Carly started, "I want to take a nap," Carly started climbing the stairs, as I sat down on the couch and started flipping through a mangazine.

After like a hour and Carly had woken up, "I wanna go shopping," I said. Now I know what you're thinking: CAMMIE MORGAN WANTING TO GO SHOPPING? THE WORLD IS GONNA END!

Well screw you.

And I didn't really want to go shopping, but I thought it would be nice to go out since we stayed inside the entire time.

"I agree with Cameron," Carly said sitting next to Nat all prim and proper.

"I guess It would be nice," Nat said a little unsure. I just smiled. We turned out attentioned to Xavier.

"As long as I don't get seen with you guys, I'm fine."

"Way to be mean," Nat said

"Well I don't wanna be seen with you either," I added.

Carly snapped her head to Xavier and said, "Did you say something? All I heard was BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" Sometimes I just love Carly. Xavier just ignored it and went back to his pie.

"Then it's settled," I announced while standing up.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Carly there's got to be something that you like," Nat cooed to Carly.<p>

"Nat? Don't you have a pink micro-mini to try on?" Carls said refering to the fact that Nat had a popular, rich, mean girl sort of style. Though she totally wasn't one. At least I don't think so.

"You guys are hopeless," I muttered to myself and walked away to try on this really cut pair of light wash jean shorts in Delia's.

* * *

><p>"Isn't shopping so much fun?" Nat squeled as we entered the house again. Of Course she was looking for a positive answere.<p>

But there was no way she was gonna get one.

"No" I said plainly.

"What do you think?" Xavier said walking in with a smoothie on his head (apparently he was flirting with some girl. go figure).

"Yeah almost as fun as getting your teeth pulled!" Said an upset Carly that was over teeming with sarcasism.

"Anways," I started interjecting before the fight would start, " What did we exaclty learn about the NYC base?"

"Well," Carly started going into Nerd mode, "It's one of the smallest bases that doesn't contain any information, but it has a direct acess to the Washington DC base that has some of the most information. Both, however are impossible to locate, but I guess that's not a problem for us." Carly said inspecting us.

"So," Nat spoke up, "What do we have to do first?"

Xavier stood up, "Well we need to get in there and find of list of operatives around our age, so we can get them out of there. I don't want to see another good kid, go bad. And we'll have to sell in the agents that don't want to come to our side. It sounds pretty easy, but it's not. Not we have to look for are Blackthrone Boys; they are known to be the most loyal agents of all."

And at that moment I could feel my heart stop beating, but I held my mask into place.

"So, when do we begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I want opinions!<strong>

**I wanna hear from you.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**And I was thinking of writing another one-shot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know Chapter 6 already.**

**Honey, You're crazy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

The next few days went like this: Find a circle base. Sneak into it. Convince young recruits to back out. After we get them to join the CIA, brainwash them. Repeat.

Carly had the best luck convincing people out of the Circle since she was a little bit easier to converse with. But we all took our time with we didn't want anything to go wrong. We started working our way up the importance ladder too. Soon enough our covers would have access to some of the most top secret bases. And we were so ready for that.

It wasn't until one sunny morning in late June that Natalia spoke to us about breaking into the New Jersey base. She said it was one of the hardest to break into, but we had Carly so everything would be okay. Right?

Right?

Wrong.

You want to know why. Oh that's right because that very day we got reports saying that Cassandra Goode and Mark Rojas had a divorce. So. Just imagine how confused we are right now. Nat sort of seemed upset, but not really. But something else on the report caught my eye. It said that Cassandra Goode had gone missing. Some rumors even said that she was actually working for the CIA, but I KNEW that wasn't true.

But Carly seemed to be the only one not shocked or surprised, " Oh we are so breaking in!"

* * *

><p>"Steel put your STUPID foot down, " Carls hissed at Xavier, refering to the fact that Xavier's foot was in her stomach.<p>

Did I mention we were in a heating vent above a Circle base?

No. Guess I didn't.

"I'm trying Rainstorm, but our favorite BLACK SWAN here won't stop freaking about her allergies."

"Guys, shut up. We could get caught." I snapped because I really ddin't want to get caught. By one of my friends. And especially not by Mrs. Goode.

"Finally, we're here." Nat announced.

"Alright who's going down first?" Carls called from behind me.

"I will," I said that because I was in the front and the closet to the exit, "Is all the security shut down?"

"When is it not?" Carls dryly. I opened the vent and climbed down. Nat came after me, then Xavier, and finally Carls. We started looking in filing cabnets lined against the walls. I started to the right until I found a large folder named 'MATTHEW MORGAN'.

"Found it." I exclaimed I grabbed that document and slipped it into my black bag and started climbing up the vent and back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Well, what does it say?" Nat asked as we closed the door to the hotel room and closed the blinds. We are spies after all.<p>

"Let's find out." I smiled and opened the file. Inside there were like TONS of picture's of my dad. Some were ones that I had seen (before he was a spy), but others were while he was spying and he looked pretty convert to me. I heard Carls mutter, "He's really good."

"Well, he is my dad. " I smirked. I looked until I found I typed document it stated:

MATTHEW MORGAN WAS AT NEW JERSEY BASE UNTIL THE CIRCLE WENT AFTER HIS DAUGHTER. HE WAS THEM MOVED TO THE BASE IN MARYLAND WITH THE OTHER IMPORTANT CAPTIVES.

"Great. Just Great." I muttered to myself very upset that we didn't find him yet.

"Now we have to go somewhere esle." Xavier added.

"Perfect. All that work for nothing." Nat agreed.

But Carls just looked at us like we were crazy, "Actually it is really great. I mean guys we didn't really know where he was and maybe we'll meet other people that are important in our lives. We might actually get answers like who you mom was, Nat. Like who killed your cousins, Xavier. Like who your dad was, Cam. And who are my real parents." Carls looked like she was going to cry, but kept her head held high. Nat embraced her in a hug and soon we all joined in. We were there for each other. I was different from them. I had family and friends. They were always alone. Forced to though. They needed each other. We needed each other. We cared about each other.

"Alright let's end the group hug and get back to kicking butt. So I guess we have to go to Maryland now." Carly said going through her black backpack that only carried a few changes of clothes, basic make-up, and wigs and colored contacts. Sort of like the black bag that we all had.

"Yup, we're so close." Xavier agreed

"Guys, " Natalia started at a whispher, "Do you know how many people had been looking for him? People spent thier entire lives, not to mention the people who died looking for him. And now here we are ready to get him. Ready to put ourselves as the best spies ever."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Carls shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Covert Operations Report<strong>

**Operatives Morgan, Rojas, Slaine, and Alva found a report that lead to Matthew Morgan's currect location in the Maryland Circle Base.**

"So exactly where do go to school?" I asked hoping to get something- anything- about Zach.

"Yeah where? We all know Cam goes to Gallagher, Carls went to a private Catholic school, and I went to a private rich-kid school?"

"I go the Pacific Coast Prep, or PCP. We're like a boy version of Gallagher in California."

"Cool." Nat said from the back seat.

"In fact I know the Goodes." Xavier said proudly.

"REALLY?" I may have ashed a little too excited. But can you blame me?

"Yeah Brian, Rick, Mason, and Alex got to my school. Brian's the oldest and he's good at disguises; he just gratuated last June. Then there's Zach who went to Blackthorne. We actually meet at a CIA training camp. But his mother broke in and convinced him to go to Blackthorne so she could recuit him later. He was his mother's favorite, because he was just good at everything he did."

"Like a momma's boy?" Nat asked with a little bit of sacrasism.

"Yeah. So Rick is a junior and is the smart one. Mason is a softmore and the pavement artist. Then Alex is a freshman and he's known for lying, but he's also a triplet. He's the oldest. He has two little sister's at Helena's. Ashley, the second oldest, is a freshman and is a fighter. Then sweet little Darcy is the nerdy freshman." Xavier finsihed with a smile.

"Wait Helena's as in Helena's Detentional Home?" Carls asked, wait what was Helena's Detentional Home? "With the 'thug' cover?"

"Yup, that's the one," Xavier nodded.

"I wonder why Gallagher did an exchange with Blackthorne, instead of PCP you guys are more like us?" I asked

"Well that's because our sister school is Helena's and your brother school is Blackthrone and Mountford is a single co-ed school." Xavier answered

"I didn't know that there were that many spy schools," Nat stated dryly.

I looked at her sincerly, "Neither did I."

"Now You know," Carly said plainly and the rest of the car ride was silent and a few things crossed my mind.

Like:

1. Why did they let Zach go to Blackthrone if they knew his mother would try to get him?

2. Why does everyone know about these school except for Gallagher Girls?

3. Shouldn't PCP anad Gallagher be brother school's because they have the 'snobby rich kid' cover?

4. Shouldn't Blackthrone and Helena's be brother schools sine they have the 'thug' cover?

5. Why didn't they send Ashley and Darcy to Gallagher?

6. Why do I have so many unanswered questions?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Zach's POV,<strong>

**but I sorta wanna keep it in the same way of the book.**

**What should I do?**

**HELP ME!**

**With tons of confusion,**

**Nat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! 7th chapter already!**

**I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Carly, Xavier, Nat, plot, and some other newly indroduced characters!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

ZACH'S POV

_Where is she? She just can't run away all of the sudden. She can't be gone like that can she?_

Now these where only some of the millions of thoughts that were going through my head at this point. It was almost the end of June and neither the good or bad side had found her yet. Which was either a really good thing or a really bad thing. I hoped for the former.

A day after my Gallagher Girl had left, Solomon woke up and since then we had been trying to find a lead on Cam. And I guess you're wondering who's we? Well, that's Ms. Morgan, Solomon, Macey, Liz, Rebecca, and I. We've been looking and so far have found nothing. That's when I got the news, that my mom and Mark Rojas had gotten a divorce. And I have never been so happy that was until I read that my mom had gone missing. And I could have sworn my world just fell apart.

Mrs. Morgan pulled me away from the group and said, "Zach I think it would be smart to go back home. Your brothers and sisters need you now more than ever."

"Alright, " I said as I walked away to pack my bags.

* * *

><p>Now I guess you'd think that I wouldn't want to go home that I'd wanna find Cammie. And I did. I just needed a little break. And going home didn't seem like such as bad idea. And as I drove to the large wooden mansion in western Tennessee I couldn't help but feel happy. Because, despite the fact that I lost my dad, this place always reminds me of him and I can't help to feel happy. Ever since my dad died and my mom went to join the Circle I was raised by one of my parents close friends, Joe Solomon. I knew him like a father. He taught me until I went to Blackthorne at 7th grade. It wasn't until my sophmore year, when Darcy, Ashley, and Alex went to Blackthorne and Helena's for the first time, did I hear that he was going to be teaching at a spy school.<p>

And wow. Didn't I hate spies.

Cause duh, I'm an assassin.

Well, that was until I met my Gallagher Girl.

I pulled my luggage out of the limo as I made my way ato the stone steps and pushed open the wood-framed glass door and I caught sight of my older brother (the only one older than me), Brian.

"Hey Zach, I'm glad you could come!" He engulfed me into a hug and led me to the living room where the rest of my family laid. Ashley and Darcy were talking about a handbag (They are such girls), Mason was looking as bored as ever, Alex and Rick were talking about new spy inventions, but as Brian entered the room they all hushed down.

"Now I bet you're wondering why you're here." Brian said eying us.

"Well, I don't" I said while plopping down on the couch trying to look uninterested as ever.

Even though I wasn't.

But I'm just that Goode.

Oh. The pun.

"Well Yesterday I was informed that Mark Rojas and mom had gotten a divorce," Everyone cheered.

"And.. uh... mom... she sorta..." Brian could find the right words so I helped him.

"Gone Missing," I said dryly as Brian sent me a death glare (one which I ignored).

"Well what are we gonna do?" Ashley said getting up from her seat.

"There's notthing we can do." I answered.

There was silence for about an hour until I decided to speak up. "Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I need your help."

"Really? For What?" Mason asked.

"I need to find Cammie Morgan. Just Something. I need to know she's okay."

"Ohhhhh, Zachy likes a girl," Ashley sang.

"Well, what do you expect him to like a dude?" Alex asked.

"Do you want me to answer that question?" Darcy chimed in.

I had known Darcy to be the mean negative one and Ashley as the immature one. Alex was too clever for his own good and Mason was always in a friggin' bad mood. Brian tried to tell everyone what to do and Rick was too smart and pratical.

"Well you know we are gonna need some help right?" Rick asked.

Brian looked at me and said, "And I know just who to get help from."

* * *

><p>"So do you really think this is a good idea?" I whispered to Rick.<p>

"I really don't think it matters at this point," Rick said refering to the fact that we just broke into Blackthrone to info on some of my classmates. Just to make sure they weren't part of the Circle or anything.

Hey. You can never be too careful.

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter. But that's all I'm gonna put.<strong>

**There will probably won't be another Zach chapter again because I want cam to find the secrets.**

**With love and smiles,**

**Nat**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Are you ready for this!**

**I don't think you are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

There we were. Crouched on the brown dirt wearing all black as we waited for Carly to shut down the security in the Maryland Base. Yes, you read that correctly. We are in Marlyland. Yay. Note the Sacrasism.

But hey, whatachya gonna do?

"Alright, all cameras are off in 3, 2, 1. Go!" Carly whisphered as I got up and make my way to the side door and entered. I watched as Nat slide to the main door and secretly entered. I started walking down the hall, when I saw Xavier in front of me, smirking like an idoit. I rolled my eyes. Slowly we walked up a stair case leading us to the main computer.

"Ok Rainstorm, we are in the base. Shut down security to the jail cells." I whispered getting a bit giddy. I mean I was gonna see my dad. I hadn't seen him since before Gallagher, not to mention that most of my life I thought he was dead. I wonder how mom will react. She'll be surprised. That is if I ever see her again.

"This is Rainstorm, you may proceed to the jail cells." We made our way down many staircases when a rustling noise caught my attention. No one was supposed to be here. At all. Never. I stopped dead in my tracks and made my way to a open door that led to a lightened room. I started my way in, when I caught a glimpse of red hair. Only one person. As by instinct, by feet were retreating back to the staircase and out of there. Xavier and Nat caught up to me. That's when I heard the voice.

"Don't try going back, I already know you are there." said the one and only Cassandra Goode, "Don't worry, I'm here for the very same reason Cameron." I slowly walked into the room with Nat and Xavier hot on my heels. She looked up at my and gave me a soft smile and I saw the same kindness in her eyes as Zach had shown me. She got up and gave me a hug. Of course she caught me by surprise. I mean I suspected her to pull out a gun any second now and kill me. But she didn't.

"Your father is here Cameron."

"I know."

"Now I see why Zach likes you so much, you are very smart and as good as your father," She paused, "ameron I'm sorry that I took your father away. I'm sorry I caused you and your mother so much pain. I didn't mean to, I was blind. Will you ever forgive me?"

"If you get my father out of here, I will," I said with a smirk and pulled out of the hug.

"He's right down stairs and um who are you?" she said looking at Nat and Xavier.

"It's me Nat, your stepdaughter, well I guess not anymore and he is Xavier Slaine. We've been helping Cam since she left Gallagher."

"Yes, I've heard. Cam, dear, you haven't seen the pain you've put your mother, Joe, Abigal, and your friends through." She leaned down and whispered to me, "You have not seen Zach going crazy looking for you."

Zach was looking for me?

Really?

Wow.

It was only a matter of seconds before we were down to the jail cells. We heard harsh whispers and soon the cutting of flesh and breaking of bones. I didn't know why but no one is gonna kill ,my dad now that I am so close to getting to him. No. One.

And that was a promise.

So that's why I was fully prepared to kick anyone who tried to stop me.

But when we turned our heads to see who was torturing my dad, I wasn't the one who gasped as Mark Rojas came into the view. It was Nat and Ms. Goode.

I slowly retreated my steps as I rethought what the COC base website said that there would be no one in here today.

What the heck?

Don't these people have a schedule or something?

I don't believe this.

But this was my only chance. I might make it alive and neither will the hostages. It had to be now. But how?

I can't just break in can't I? Is that really dumb?

Luckily for Mrs. Goode had an intelligence moment and she guided us to the side of the door before opening it.

What is she doing?

"Surprised to see me here, Mark?" Cassandra spat as she entered but stayed close to the door and held my hand, yet no one knew I was there. "Well I brought you another little surprise?" Then she pulled me out nearly pushing me the the ground. "Well, I am going to be the one who kills her."

And maybe that would have sacred me.

Maybe if I didn't see my dad in front of the eyes. I stared at the five COC members in the small room. I started tearing up at the sight of my dad tied up with another man aroung his age who bore a close resemblemse to...

Then I heard a bullet but it wasn't shot to me it was shot the a security camera in the right corner of the small room.

"Now guys!" I heard Cassandra scream as Nat and Xavier came out. Nat and Xavier were fighting the guards, Mrs. Goode was fighting Mark Rojas and I was untieing my dad and his friend. As soon as my dad and his friend got up they started helping Xavier and Nat who were bleeding. I heard a load smack and saw Cassasndra on the floor with what seemed to be a broken arm.

Mark Rojas took this time to put a fresh bullet in his gun and point it.

At me.

I heard my dad cry, "NO!"

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. But I didn't feel any pain as the bullet was fired.

Instead I saw a flash before my eyes as the bullet made its way to me.

In the next second I saw my dad's friend knock out Mark Rojas with a single punch.

Nat slapped a napotine patch on the last remaining guard.

My dad ran to me.

I heard loud sirens go off and red lights flash.

But none of that mattered to me as I saw Carly's motionless body right before my eyes as I watched the life being sucked out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it?<strong>

**I thought it was one of the most intense chapters I have ever written but also one of the most confusing. **

**Oh and I GRADUATED YESTERDAY NIGHT!**

**Now onto high school**

**I'm so screwed.**

**With excitement,**

**Nat**


	9. Chapter 9

**So we ended on a cliff hanger last chapter**

**So here we are!**

**This chapter sucks balls! No lie.**

**Disclaimer: I own noting except Mark, Carly, Nat, Xavier, and Chris**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

Xavier didn't hesidate to pick up her averaged sized body. I felt hot tears sting in my eyes as they slowly made thier way down to my jawbone. Through the dim ligths they were not noticable, yet everyone knew they were there. Nat pulled my arm to get out and I caught a simple glimpse of the water slipping out of Nat's eyelids. They was an uncomfortanble silence, though they were loud sirens blaring. Blood slowly exited her body through the bullet wound in her stomach. My dad put a protective arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulders as I stepped into the black van where Carly was supposed to stay the entire night.

"I know where the nearest hospital is." Cassandra said as she hoped into the driver seat. Carly was placed next to me and held her hand so she knew I was there fro her, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Xavier held Carly tight in her arms until he dropped her on the medical bed and we waited until the doctors slid her to the emergency room. I waited outside, my head on my dad's shoulders. And I couldn't help think that today was supposed to be the best day of my life, and look how it turned out. The bullet couldn't have hurt her too bad right? Shouldn't they be done by know? Why aren't they done? What's taking so long?<p>

I just want Carly back.

It wasn't until 5 minutes until an emergency room doctor came out and went straight to us.

"She'll be fine, but we need a blood transfer to make sure."

My body shot up as quick as I could. Nat and Xavier following after me to the where the doctor was leading us. I turned around and saw my dad get up slowly and trail afterwards. The one thing I could help think was that Bex would never do this because she's afraid of needles.

The neddle didn't pinch. My body felt numb. Useless. Like there was no feeling left. As if it had been drained out of me. And it wasn't long until I was sitting down resting my head on the sofa next to Ms. Goode as I waited for Carly. I saw the doctor go in for ehat seemed 10 minutes and walked out and asked to talk to my dad.

Unfortunatly I wasn't able to make out what they were saying because they were far way. I could see confusion on both thier faces.

I watched the doctor go back to the emergency room and my dad stand there awestruck.

I convertly turned to the man my dad was tied next to and tried to study him. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He had bags under his eyes and scars over his face and body. His hair was all messed up, but that's not why I was looking at him.

I was looking at him because of the way he was looking at Ms. Goode.

My dad walked back and took a seat next to me and smiled even though I could tell something was up.

What? I didn't know.

To turned to the unknown man and asked, "Um, Who are you?"

He smiled and said, "Christopher, but you can call me Chris. Chris Goode."

I felt my heart stop.

"You mean, you-y-you..." I stuttered.

"He's Zach's dad, honey." Ms Goode spoke.

I thought about the way Zach spoke about his parents that night in the manison.

And maybe that's why I guess we get each other.

And I couldn't help realize that I missed him so much.

I hadn't thought about him this whole time.

I wonder how he'll react when he sees his dad.

Zach's dad interupped my thoughts.

"So, Cass how's Joe?" He asked.

As in Joe Solomon?

"I don't know. Cameron what happened to Joe?" She said looking at me.

"Oh, um, the last thing I heard, he was in coma." I whispered the last word.

My dad and Mr. Goode looked horrified, while Ms. Goode looked guilty.

Because she was.

"How's Abby?" Dad asked.

"Um, well she's doing better. Her shoulder still looks weird since she got shot there." I stated.

Shocked Faces Again.

"And Rachel?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, probably worried since I," my voice hushed into a whisper, "ran away."

"Cameron." My dad scolded I looked away.

"So dad what did the doctor want before?"

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me the procedures they are going to perform on her... that's all."

I should mention that my dad is a very good liar.

He's one of the best.

However, I was trained by one of the best to detect lies.

And I knew that right there, what he had just said, was, in fact, a lie.

But, I'll talk to him later about it.

"Do you guys have a safe house?" Mr. Goode asked.

Xavier, who had been quiet the whole time here, answered, "Yes, but it's in Virgina. We've only just got here when we went to the base."

"So I guess we have to go to Virgina?" Ms. Goode said as she slouched into the sofa.

"Yup," Nat said.

We all stayed quiet until the doctor gave us permission to enter Carly's room.

The doctor told us, "Let her stay the rest of the night. And then you can take her home."

The doctor shared a secret glance at my dad as he left the room. I sat next to Nat as Carly peacefully slept. Soon enough I felt myself drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Ok the next chapter will be in someone else's point of view.<strong>

**Bex? Macey? Liz? Rachel?**

**Review.**

**~Nat**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! **

**I haven't updated in a long time and I am sorry.**

**Actually i'm not it's not like a lot of ppl actually read this so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Carly, Nat, Xavier, Cass, Chris**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

MACEY POV-

Horrible. That's what I think. That's what I know. That was how life was without Cam. Horrible. Just Horrible. We were all falling apart. Zach the most. But I haven't seen him in a while. Ms. Morgan said he was going to family. I didn't know that Zachary Goode had family. At all.

So Liz decided to do a little research.

And of course we found nothing. About him, because we found out something else.

While looking him up one thing popped up. It was Blackthorne.

I didn't know.

Bottom line is that Blackthorne _was_ a school for assassins.

And the worst part was that Cam knew.

She knew a lot of things.

And she didn't tell us.

And know as I am on my way to my parent's mansion in Upstated New York, I can't help think why?

Sure I had sercets. Liz had secrets. Bex had secrets. Everyone's got secrets.

But we're best friends.

The car slowly came to a stop and I got out of the car to enter one of my favorite homes.

Other than Gallagher this was my second home.

I came to my old room and laid on the bed.

That's when I heard my phone ring.

"Liz?"

"Hey Macey I was reading Cam's covert operation report and I found something. But wait let's three-way with Bex."

"Ok" I said and dialed Bex's number.

"Did you find Cam?" her british accent boomed.

"No I found something else in Cam's report." Liz explained.

"What?" I asked getting inpatient.

"Zach's mom. Zach's mom is the leader of the Circle." Liz stated.

"Holy Shit!" Bex screamed.

"Wait Zach. As in Zachary Goode?" I asked.

"Yes" was Liz's reply.

"Liz did you look her up yet." Bex said after the shock.

"No, but I'm working on it."

"Alright guys for now just keep your eyes open to Cam. Maybe she'll show up." I said.

"Bye guys." Liz said.

"Cheero" Bex said her accent taking over.

"Later." I said and I shut my phone closed.

Another thing Cam kept from us.

I wonder if she knows that Cam left. God, I hope not.

Where would Cam go?

Ugh. This is so frustrating.

That's when I heard a crash.

Black figure slamed right into the antique glass windows of my room.

I got up and placed punches and kicks at all of them.

But half of them I missed.

One puched me in the stomach, which another kicked me off my feet.

I got up determined.

It wasn't long until I had knocked out most of the guys.

That did come with at least 5 broken ribs, a million bruises, and a broken nose.

Only one remained.

He put up a good fight until I punched him in the face.

He recoiled but answered my punching me on the forhead.

I felt the world get blurry. Black spot appeared aroung me as I fell.

I heard him run away as I stayed motionless on the floor.

I heard footsteps come up to me.

The last thing I saw before my eyes went black were a pair of caramel brown eyes and a deep voice asking, "Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>RACHEL'S POV-<p>

Ever since Cam left I felt the need to cry everynight. This was just like when Matt went missing and it was killing me. Abby arrived yesterday. She told me she was sorry she wasn't there when Matt went missing, but she was here now. Cam was in fact her neice. After all the kids left for break I have found myself crying more and more everyday. At least with them here I could find something to waste my time with. Now I have nothing.

That was until the nurse burst in the door.

" come quick, it's Mr. Solom- I mean Mr.S" She said while running off.

Abby had come before me, I saw hope in her eyes.

"Hello Rach." I heard a deep voice say. I looked behind Abby to see Joe wide awake.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad your awake Joe, but I've got some bad news."

His face darkened as he asked, "What?"

"It's Cammie. She's... run away."

"WHAT? She left. Doesn't she know that the Circle can get her easily now?"he yelled.

"Joe, calm down we're gonna find him." Abby stood up and joined us while talking.

"She wants answers," I explained.

Joe swallowed and spoke, "Oh I know she wants answers, I just don't think she'll like them."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! 2 POV's in one chapter.<strong>

**Can anyone guess who the guy who was helping Macey was?**

**If you read, "A Day With The Boys" you might...**

**~~NAT~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, The Next Chapter is Here.**

**So Brace Yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except Chris, Cass, Mark, Nat, Carly, Xavier**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

CPOV

I was woken awake.

"Hmm?" was my first and brilliant reply.

"Cam get up, I need to speak with you... and Carly." My dad's gentle voice threw me out of my trance.

Wait.

Did he say Carly?

Why does anyone want to talk to Carly?

"I heard that ya' know." Carly said sending me a glare.

"Did I say that out loud?" my voice getting nervous at the end.

"Yes," my dad and Carly replied at the same time.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was outside of Carly's hospital room, except me, dad, and Carly.

"I have something to tell you both." Dad started.

"What?" Carly and I asked.

"I was umm... just going to thank you Carly for saving Cam."

"Oh, it's no prob." She said simply if she had just held a door open for me.

What the heck.

"On that topic, Carly, why were you out of the van. You were supposed to stay there." I said

"Well, I was, but then I heard on comms. that Goode was here and I knew you needed back up. The only thing that pisses me off is that he go freakin' away." She said.

Yup that bullet did not affect her.

Same old freak.

"Cam, you should really stop saying your thoughts, and Carly we can go whenever you want." Dad said putting a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, the hospital is making Cam crazy. Well at least crazier than usual." Carly said with a smirk and jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to change.

Dad put an arm around my shoulder and we walked out of that dirty, nasty reminder of happened.

* * *

><p>"Ms. and Mr. Goode, I'd like you to meet Xavier Slaine, Natalia Rojas, and Carly." I said while 'playfully' shoving them in front of me<p>

"Umm.. you.. Carly. Do you have a last name?" Ms. Goode asked.

"No, not since I found out I was stolen by the COC as a baby." She said so casually. Good Lord knows how she does it.

"Oh."

Then there was an awkward silence.

I looked over at Carly.

What a smirk.

Reminds me of you-know-who.

Hmm... I wonder what he's doing right now...

ZPOV

"Ok why are we breaking into Blackthorne again?" Brain asked.

What. A. Wimp.

"First of all, I am not a wimp. Second, you're an idiot. And third, yes, you said that out loud."

"What? Zach's an idoit. Who would have guessed?" Darcy asked in a very sarcastic tone if you ask me.

"Well, to answer your question Brain... We're breaking into Blackthorne's files to do a scan on everyone's records." I said with a little bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Oh, shut you just wanna see your friends." Alex said rolling his eyes

"And Alexis." Mason muttered.

Now I know what you're thinking...

'Who's Alexis? I thought he was in love with Cam?'

Well I am.

Did I just admit that I loved Cam?

Aww Shit.

But anyways here's a flashback so you understand...

_It was the first day of eight-grade. Breakfast actually._

_I sat down next to Grant at out eighth grade table. A light conversation started but my mind kept drifting to the promise my mom had made me about one day joining the Circle. _

_"Right, Zach?" Grant asked._

_"Huh?" _

_"Dude, try to pay attention, next time." He laughed as he went back to the conversation._

_Then suddenly someone went falling through the window._

_Her name was Alexis Bender. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes._

_Sure she was pretty and I liked her from the moment she sat down at our table._

_I even dated her._

_From eight- grade till sophomore year._

_Well not all of sophomore year. I stopped dating her right after my first mission at DC._

_When I meet Cam..._

_"_Ugh! Earth to Zachy!" Ashley practically screamed in my ear.

I Hate That Bitch.

I slowly crept into Blackthorne's data file room and went straight to the Senior files.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I did it. <strong>

**11 chapters! now review!**

**With Love, Laughter, and Potato Chips;**

**Nat**


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel bad that I just ended A Day With The Boys, But I guess I lost passion for the story, I don't know why.**

**But you should be happy I added the Blackthorne Boys to this story!**

**Woot! And in the next chapter too!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

MACEY POV

I felt my eyes open slowly as little droplets of sunshine filled my room. I noticed a sleeping figure next to my bed. It was a boy around my age with caramel colored hair, pale skin, and I think an average height. If I didn't know better I'd say he looked like Josh.

But he was way better-looking than Josh Abrams.

Not to mention hotter.

"Who are you?" I asked loudly so he would wake up.

Apparently I was a little too loud, because he got started and fell off the chair.

I laughed so hard that I almost fell off the bed.

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was." I said still trying to hold back giggles.

"I think you should thank me, I saved your life." Instantly the laughing stopped and I eyed him.

"You never told who you are?" I asked getting into spy-mode.

"Nick. And know your Macey McHenery. I go to Blackthorne. Zach was one of my best friends before he went chasing after Cameron Morgan."

"Wait. Hold up. Zach left school to chase after Cam?" I asked a little shocked because I didn't see Zach as the type.

"Yeah, well, more like protect her. But same thing," he said with a shrug.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To make sure the Circle doesn't get you. Don't worry they won't be here anymore. As far as the Circle knows you're in a Russian Palace." He said.

"Good to know." I asked trying to get up but failing. He laughed.

"I best be on my way." And with that 'Nick' left my house.

Leaving me star struck with his caramel-colored eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYY! Macey met Nick...<strong>

**And that's Blackthorne, and they will me in the next chapter, you'll see...**

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter...**

**With Anticipation,**

**Nat**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am Back!**

**I really don't know why this chapter earsed?**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

ZPOV

BLACKTHORNE FILES FOR CLASS OF 2012:

**Anderson, Jonas**

Codename: Virus

Specialty: Hacking

Personality: Shy, Smart, Modest, Determined

Physical Appearance: thick black hair, pale skin, navy blue eyes, average height, lean

**Brant, Wesley**

Codename: Midnight

Specialty: Infiltration plans

Personality: Secure, Strong, Confident, Humble, Logical

Physical Appearance: strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes, tan skin, average, muscular

**Darren, Ethan**

Codename: Nitrogen

Specialty: Chemicals

Personality: Risky, Likes Adventure and Challenges, Smart, Daring

Physical Appearance: messy light brown hair, color-changing eyes, tan skin, average, lean

**Farl, Gabriel**

Codename: Ace

Specialty: Ammunition

Personality: Violent, Little Temper Issue, Strong, Edgy

Physical Appearance: thin black hair, green-brown eyes, pale skin, average, lean

**Goode, Zachary**

Codename: Shadow

Specialty: All

Personality: Cocky, Arrogant, Secretive, Protective, Smart, Strong

Physical Appearance: dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, tall, lean

**Johnson, Brendon**

Codename: Striker

Specialty: Interrogation

Personality: Quick-minded, Judgmental, Clever, Sarcastic

Physical Appearance: fierce red hair, brown eyes, pale skin, tall, muscular

**Johnson, Dylan**

Codename: Airway

Specialty: Firewalls

Personality: Protective, Insecure, Private, Nice

Physical Appearance: light red hair, brown eyes, pale skin, tall, lean

**Kern, Nickolas**

Codename: Joker

Specialty: Blade Artist

Personality: Quick, Sharp, Funny, Sexually Confused **(A/N: not really, thought it would be funny!)**

Physical Appearance: caramel colored hair, caramel eyes, pale skin, lean, average height

**Lopez, Marco**

Codename: Renegade

Specialty: Lying

Personality: Shaky, Secretive, Casual, Funny, Loud

Physical Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, short, muscular

**Newman, Grant**

Codename: Romeo

Specialty: Fighting

Personality: Slow, Strong, Protective, Dumb, Prankster

Physical Appearance: dirty blonde hair, pale skin, grey-blue eyes, muscular, tall

**Patterson, Ryan**

Codename: Footprint

Specialty: Deduction

Personality: Shy, Smart, Quick-minded, Logical

Physical Appearance: bleach blonde hair, grey eyes, average height, lean

**Rears, Maximilian**

Codename: Alias

Specialty: Research

Personality: Nosy, Cocky, Smart, Imaginative

Physical Appearance: dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, tall, muscular

**Scott, Henry**

Codename: Ghost

Specialty: Keeping Secrets

Personality: Shy, Secretive, Smart, Unnoticed

Physical Appearance: black hair, pale skin, violet eyes, short, lean

**Till, Sean**

Codename: Lizard

Specialty: Pavement Artist

Personality: Loud, Funny, Sarcastic, Honest

Physical Appearance: black hair, emerald green eyes, tan skin, tall, lean

**Welck, Chase**

Codename: Hotshot

Specialty: Cover Identities

Personality: Player, Smart, Strong, Loyal, Truthful

Physical Appearance: blonde hair, jade green eyes, pale skin, tall, muscular

* * *

><p>What the heck?<p>

I so have a better personality than that.

Stupid classification sheet…

I glanced at the clock…. I had to get out of here.

And I was almost out.

Almost ready to go on my own,

When I heard a voice,

"Zach?"

I turned to see my 14 closest friends ever, looking at me like I was crazy.

And I really didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Who is ready for them next chapter!<strong>

**I am**

**Nat**


	14. Chapter 14

**BLACKTHORNE BOYS HAVE COME!**

**Anyone esle excited?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Chris, Carly, Xavier, Nat, Cass, Nick, etc.**

*****Happy Time*****

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

"Ugh this wig is itchy."

"Xavier, stop complaining."

"We're all going through the same thing."

"Stop being such a chick."

"Ugh, guys I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not Xavier anymore. I'm Hale Ryans." Xavier said proudly.

"Oh shut up, Hale!" Carly said, whacking him upside the head.

Damn! She beat me to it!

"Conchetta! Your cover says you're supposed to be super nice, so stop hitting Hale and start acting!" Nat hissed as we made our way down the street to The Maine Circle of Cavan Base.

I know what you're thinking…

'Cam! Stop being an idoit! You already have your dad what else to do want?'

Here's the damn answer.

I needed answers.

Even Ms. Goode didn't know why they wanted me.

But she's probably lying to me.

Doesn't matter, because I'll get them myself.

*******Time Skip*******

My breath was picking up.

My eyes were blinking.

My hands were getting all clammy.

My heart was about to burst out of my chest.

And you know why?

Because of one Blackthorne Boy.

Actually 15 Blackthorne Boys.

They were here, in Maine.

No doubt tracking me.

Too bad they didn't know that I was following them.

I was tailing 2 boys for Mr. Rojas.

That was our first assignment, to tail a couple of Blackthorne Boys.

But there was only one Blackthorne Boys I was looking for.

He also happened to be the one Blackthorne Boy, I knew I could never see.

Down, the road I saw Xavier tailing 3 more that were walking together, but they had seen him, and were doing everything to lose him.

Nat was resting on a park bench, and then I realized she must have lost them.

Carly on the other hand just bumped into a boy with black hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. He was also tall and somehow lean, but muscular.

Definitely a pavement artist.

If Carly hadn't bumped into him, I wouldn't have seen him.

But then again, Carly had the gift of seeing what shouldn't be seen.

Right then, the two boys I had been tailing were dividing up. I followed the one that was going to the warehouse.

I didn't make any noise coming in, but he heard me coming.

I soon as I walked into a hallway, I was attacked.

He body slammed me into the wall. Unfortunately, my wig decided to fall off at the exact moment. I open my eyes to be staring into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, as the boy asked the one question that made me sacred for my life.

"Gallagher Girl?"

And then I was off, running for my dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

** PLEASE NO ONE REVIEWS ANYMORE!**

**Oh and I will write a one shot to the first person who tells me the first and last name of the boy Carly bumped into. PM me!**

**Tootles, **

**Nat**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back after like one day, I'm offically obsessed with FanFiction. Who Cares?**

**Oh and has anyone ever seen the TV Show My Babysitter's A Vampire, I thought it was gonna be bad, but it's actually rlly funny.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but ... you know what...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

ZPOV

I saw her. I saw Cam. I saw my Gallagher Girl

She went running, but I was already catching up to her.

I was in an alley when I caught up to her. I took her down by throwing myself at her. She landed on the pavement.

When I got to see her face I found myself lost in those ever-changing-color eyes.

"Shadow to Virus, I have found Chameleon."

I heard a chorus of 'how', 'what', and my personal favorite 'damn you Goode'.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl! How have you been?"

"I'd be better if you got off of me," she muttered.

"Not gonna happen."

"Zach, I'm not joking."

"Neither am I. And, plus I know you like me on top of you."

"Zach, get off of me now, or the Circle could get us," she smirked.

"First of all, no. Second, the Circle doesn't care about me and they won't care about you as long as you put that wig on."

"You're impossible."

"C'mon don't be so sad to see me."

Then I decided to put a tracker on her. But how?

I got it, the genius is back.

"Okay, I'll let you go… but you have to give me a kiss."

She blushed and I leant down to kiss her.

While I was doing so, I pulled a tracker from my back pocket and embedded in her hair, seeing that that was the only place I could put my hands.

After I pulled away, she was gone.

Too bad she didn't know she was tracked.

"Shadow to everyone…. Has anyone feel like they've been followed," I asked.

"Shadow, I was tracked, well, that's what they think," Sean said.

"But Lizard, you're a pavement artist; you only are seen if you want to be seen," Gabe said.

"Not this time, Ace, not this time," Sean said.

"This is Midnight, I think we should back to base, I see some Circle members," Wesley said.

"Airway, can you start the tracker I put on Chameleon?" I asked.

"Done," Dylan said.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

MACEY POV

I sat in one of the chairs in the Cafeteria, like the other girls in my class.

We were all there, all 15 of us.

We had a mission.

"Girls settle down," Bex's British accent instantly gained silence, "As we all know Cam ran away to look for answers, and since we are her sister we are going to get her back, no matter what, but I need to know that everyone is up for the challenge."

"Yes," we all replied in unison.

"Good. Does anyone have any ideas?"

I stood up.

"I don't have any ideas but, I know something," I looked at Bex and she asked me to continue, "I few days ago I was in my home in New York, when the Circle broke in."

I heard a collective gasp.

"I was able to make it because someone saved me. When he introduced himself, he said he was from Blackthorne. I think the Blackthorne Boys might know where Cam is or at least where she's been."

Bex and I sat down.

"Gallagher and Blackthorne working together to find Cam?" Tina asked looking at Bex.

"Well, I think that's what Headmistress Morgan wanted when we had the exchange," Mick said an evil grin growing on her face.

"Liz, can you find out where the Blackthorne Boys are now?" I asked.

Even Liz smirked as she said, "Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>Gallagher vs. Blackthorne?<strong>

**Does anyone else smell new relationships?**

**And oh-no! Cam's being tracked, I had to add a little Zammie moment...**

**Nat**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**So I have this huge dilemma, as many of you know I have written a story called Curiosity Killed the Spy. What you may not know is that I stopped that story and started it over with a few changes. Anyways I reading the old one over again I was actually liking where it was going, but then I read the new one and loved it too. So now I'm stuck on whether to begin again with the old or continue the new one. I posted a new chapter for each and i'd love if you read both and tell me which one you like better. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

"What do you mean you lost them?" Mr. Rojas yelled.

"Well, I was able to track one of them," Carly said hoping to lighten the punishment.

"Very well, you can go to the Interrogation Room," Mr. Rojas said, "the rest of you can leave this base."

"Yes, sir," we all said.

When we were outside, Carly spoke, "Don't wait for me, I'll meet you outside in the car,"

With that she walked away.

It wasn't until we were in the car that we spoke again.

"How long are going to have to keep this up?" Xavier asked.

"Until we get answers, you know that," Nat answered.

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"Then what did you mean?" Nat asked in reply.

"Why don't you ask, Cam," he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for them, I had already guessed what this conversation was about. I had sensed it every time Xavier came around me. I had, until now, cleverly avoided it.

But I had no idea how to get out of this one, though.

But I didn't have to. Cause at that very moment, the building burst out into flames and around a hundred guards were out to get us.

"Get in the car, everyone," Xavier yelled as we all jumped into the short little car, but before we could go I heard a guard yell,

"Get her!"

But what surprised me most was not that he said that, it was that he had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

And to me those blue-grey eyes seemed familiar.

Then I remembered something, or rather someone.

_Carly._

* * *

><p><em><em>**As far as the contest thing. I like this story because I have more of a plot to work with and that I can really devolp characters and shit like that.**

**Please help me.**

**And how many ppl got excited when they saw this posted?**

**Probably none.**

**Nat  
><strong>


End file.
